


Domestic Activity

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [291]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/03/19: “cope, battle, rub”I know nothing about video games but referred to one because I wanted to use the challenge word "battle" without there being any actual bloodshed.





	Domestic Activity

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/03/19: “cope, battle, rub”
> 
> I know nothing about video games but referred to one because I wanted to use the challenge word "battle" without there being any actual bloodshed.

Stiles set down his controller. “Hate to say it, boo, but you suck at this.”

Derek sat back. “I know,” he sighed. “I don’t care.”

His tone reminded Stiles of when Derek barely coped with his shenanigans. It was dumb suggesting a video battle royal for the night’s entertainment.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Stiles apologized. “Want to do something else?”

He’d rested his hand on Derek’s thigh, rubbing it back and forth before suddenly pulling it away.

“I don’t mean _that!”_

Derek smiled. “How about a walk?” Derek loved night walks. “We can do _that_ when we get back.”


End file.
